Yamakita Saki
|image = Yamakita Saki-We Are i☆Ris!!!.jpg |caption = , 2015 |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = Hokkaido, Japan |zodiac = |height = 163cm |acts =i☆Ris |occupation = Singer, Idol, Seiyuu, Actress |genre = J-Pop |twitter = |color1 = ygreen |bloodtype = A |mcolor = |website = Profile |agency = 81 Produce}} |山北早紀}} is the leader of i☆Ris. Her image color is green. Profile *'Special Skill': Making pastry, twirling *'Hobby:' Traveling alone *'Favorite Anime': Pokémon *'Favorite Anime Song': Matsumoto Rika / "Pokémon master Aim" *'Charm Point': Soft cheeks *'Dream': To be a person who can make you smile and give you hope. Discography Featured In Albums= ;Mini-Albums *2013 **April 3: *2015 **February 11: ** October 14: *2016 **March 9: ;Studio Albums *2015 **April 8: We are i☆Ris!!! *2016 **April 20: Th!s !s i☆Ris!! **June 22: |-|Singles= *2012 **November 17: Color *2013 **May 22: **August 21: §Rainbow **November 20: *2014 **June 18: **August 20: Make it! **November 12: *2015 **February 18: Realize! **July 8: **October 28: *2016 **February 17: Goin'on **June 1: Ready Smile!! **August 3: Re:Call |-|DVDs= *2014 **March 26: i☆Ris 1st ANNIVERSARY LIVE -THANK YOU ALL- *2015 **July 25: i☆Ris / 1stLiveTour～We are i☆Ris!!!～＠ZeppTokyo |-|Songs= *Color * * * - Solo *1000% SPARKING! - with Serizawa Yuu and Kubota Miyu * * *i☆Doloid *§Rainbow * * *Happy New World☆ *Dream☆Land *Make it! * *Secret Pure Love * * *Special Kiss *No D&D Code - with Wakai Yuuki and Shibuya Azuki *CHANGE! MY WORLD- with Wakai Yuuki and Shibuya Azuki *Love Friend Style *Realize! * * *Defy the fate *Believe in - with Shibuya Azuki *Believer’s HEAVEN *ayatsunagi * *Summer Vacation Love * - with Akaneya Himika, Wakai Yuuki, Shibuya Azuki and Sato Azusa * - Solo * -for Laala- * *NEXTAGE * * - with other i☆Ris members, Makino Yui, Watanabe Yui, Satou Azusa, Ueda Reina and Saiga Mitsuki * - with Kubota Miyu, Saiga Mitsuki, Akasaki Chinatsu and Watanabe Yui *Goin'on *Baby... * * - with other i☆Ris members, Makino Yui, Watanabe Yui, and Saiga Mitsuki * *Over the future - with Serizawa Yuu * *Vampire Lady *Fanfare *Raspberry night *Ready Smile!! *trust *Garnet *Re:Call * * |-|Anime Roles= ;2013 *''Haiyore! Nyaruko-san W'' as Tsuruko *''Pretty Rhythm: Rainbow Live'' as a customer ;2014 *''PriPara season 1'' as Toudou Shion ;2015 *''PriPara Movie: Mi~nna Atsumare! Prism☆Tours'' as Toudou Shion *''Hantsu x Trash'' as Hayami Maki *''PriPara season 2'' as Toudou Shion *''Tobidasu Pri Para: Mi~nna de Mezase! Idol☆Grand Prix'' as Toudou Shion ;2016 *''PriPara Movie: Mi~nna no Akogare♪ Let's Go☆Prix Paris'' as Toudou Shion *''PriPara season 3'' as Toudou Shion |-|Awards= *2016 **March 12: 10th Seiyuu Wards as Best Musical Performance (with other i☆Ris members) Gallery Yamakita Saki-Color.jpg|Yamakita Saki-Color (November 2012) Yamakita Saki-We Are!.jpg|Yamakita Saki-We Are! (April 2013) Yamakita Saki-§Rainbow.jpg|Yamakita Saki-§Rainbow (August 2013) Yamakita Saki cosplay Tsuruko.jpg|Yamakita Saki cosplaying as Tsuruko 250px-Saki_Yamakita.jpg|Yamakita Saki-Fantasia WONDERLAND (November 2013) Yamakita Saki-Itazura Taiyou.jpg|Yamakita Saki-Itazura Taiyou (June 2014) Yamakita_Saki_cosplay_Toudou_Shion.jpg|Cosplaying as Toudou Shion Yamakita Saki-Miracle☆Paradise.jpg|Yamakita Saki-Miracle☆Paradise (November 2014) Member 1000225.jpg|Yamakita Saki-Realize! (February 2015) Yamakita Saki-Dream Parade.jpg|Yamakita Saki-Dream Parade (July 2015) Yamakita Saki-Bright Fantasy.jpg|Yamakita Saki-Bright Fantasy (October 2015) Yamakita Saki-Goin'on.jpg|Yamakita Saki-Goin'on (February 2016) Yamakita Saki cosplay Toudou Shion 2.jpg|Cosplaying as Toudou Shion for Kono kaijō ni iru min'na, men ke ~ena~a ~ Yamakita Saki-Th!s !s i☆Ris!!!.jpg|Yamakita Saki-Th!s !s i☆Ris!! (April 2016) Yamakita Saki-Ready Smile!!.jpg|Yamakita Saki-Ready Smile!! (June 2016) Yamakita Saki-ReCall.jpg|Yamakita Saki-Re:Call (August 2016) External Links * Official Twitter. * Official Profile Category:I☆Ris Members Category:People from Hokkaido Category:1991 Births Category:Pisces Category:Female Category:February Births Category:Leader Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:People born in Heisei Period Category:Blood Type A Category:Green Member Color